


Gin foursome

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Touring, keeping it secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Dan and Sebastian are dating, but they don't want the whole Warped to know it, so they try to keep it secret. But it's really hard when your boyfriend is so pretty.





	Gin foursome

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write one fic without referencing Sebastian and gin. Safe to say I failed. Also there's no actual Gin foursome, sorry for the miselading title. But I'm guessing gin or trash named fics are gonna be my brand.

It’s too hot. The sun glows and the bits of shadow are almost the same temperature as the vast majority of this place that’s not in the shadow. Sebastian sighs and briefly entertains the thought of taking his shirt off, but he has to keep the aesthetics. Also he will be in their bus in a minute, so he can cool down. Suddenly he yelps as someone grabs him by his t-shirt. Then he smiles, because he ends up in Dan’s arms, and that’s a place he likes to be in.

"What are you doing” he whispers “There are like tons of people around.”

"And? I don’t care.” Chuckles Dan.

“As much as I wanna hug my boyfriend, we should be more careful.”

“So we’re boyfriends now, hmm, I thought you were single and ready to mingle…”

“Dan! Are you stalking my twitter?”

“Me? No, not me… I just opened it and there it was. Sebastian Danzig: Single and ready to mingle.”

“So let’s mingle then”, Sebastian laughs and quickly kisses Dan.

Dan sighs. These quick, stolen kisses are not enough anymore. When Sebastian wants to end the kiss, Dan doesn’t let him. Instead he presses closer to Seb and slips in his tongue. Sebastian growls and presses Dan against the bus, his leg between Dan’s. Dan grabs Sebastian’s hair and tugs a little. Sebastian bends his head and Dan latches onto his neck, licking and sucking the tender skin. 

“Dan, we shouldn’t”, Seb says with some difficulty, as he can’t really control his breathing. "Not here."

Dan scrapes his teeth on his neck "And where else then! I miss you", he breathes on Sebastians neck and presses little kisses all over his jaw. 

“I miss you too, but it’s only five more days, we can do that”, Seb pulls away.

Dan sighs, leaning on the bus “Ok, ok, sure, we can do that.”

Sebastian looks at his rumpled boyfriend. Dan looks utterly beautiful. Brown hair falls into his face in soft curls, dark brown eyes looking at Sebastian, his plush lips smiling softly. He’s wearing the black jeans and black t-shirt combo that Sebastian really likes on him. It accentuates his long limbs and broad shoulders. 

“You, looking at me like this isn’t helping anything, and I refuse to walk around with a giant boner.”

Seb chuckles and leans in closer, to whisper in Dan’s ear. “You can always just close the curtain of your bunk and think of what would I do to you, how I would take your big cock into my…”

“Stop!” Dan almost yells. “Why are you doing this to me, no more bed talk.”

“You started it.”

“Yeah, but now I really wanna stop. You know how hard it is to play with a boner?”

“Believe it or not, I do” know laughs Sebastian. “You remember the one time when …”

Dan puts his fingers into his ears, singing lalalalala as he walks away. Sebastian looks at his tall figure and can’t help but to smile fondly. His boyfriend is a dork. He pulls out his phone and tweets _I can’t wait for dinner with you. X_. In the distance, he sees Dan taking his phone out of his pants. So he does have him on notifications.

*

In the evening, when they finally have some time off, Sebastian ends up sitting next to Dan on their couch. Today it looks like a quiet night in. The TV is on, Emerson is drawing on the table, Remingtonis in his bunk, and Phil and Luis are sitting on the other couch, all of them watching the movie that’s on. Sebastian has no idea what movie they are watching. All he can look at, is Dan. He really wants to hug him, and kiss him, and do all of the things his mind can come up with. But he can’t, not here. 

The guys would be cool with that, he knows that, but they decided to wait at least after Warped. This is Warped, everyone’s drinking and talking, and they don’t want someone accidentally run their mouth to a wrong ear. But it’s hard. Dan is so close, and so inviting, his soft body right there, with his pretty eyes, and distracting mouth, and long fingers, and squishy tummy… Seb gives himself a mental slap to stop staring. Then he sighs. Dan is looking at the TV. He takes a swig of his beer and slowly leans back, and rests on Sebastian. Seb freezes for a bit, but then realizes that this is ok. They are always cuddly when they’re drunk, even before. So he just carefully rests his head on Dan’s shoulder and hugs Dan’s waist. No one comments on it. No one cares. The movie gets louder as the main action sequence starts.

Dan tilts his head slightly and whispers to Seb “So what’s up with that dinner?”

Seb smiles “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I just want to know if I should mentally prepare myself for a subway sandwich or a filet mignon.”

“Keep wishing” laughs Sebastian.

“Hey I know, we could get a sushi!” Dan enthuses. Then he chuckles ”A naked sushi!”

Sebastian imagines naked Dan all laid out on a bed, all of his long, soft body, and he can feel himself getting harder. “No more naked talks while we’re on a bus”. He whispers to Dan and bits his neck little bit.

Dan gasps “Hey not fair, they can’t see you, but they can see me, and it won’t help us if I’ll be rocking a tent in my pants!”

“We can always say, that you’re hot for blowing up cars.”

“Who’s hot for blowing up cars?” Asks Remington who’s just passing by. Dan and Seb look at him realizing, that the movie must have just ended so Seb’s last words were heard by just about anybody in near vicinity.

“Dan is” Sebastian lies shamelessly, “ Why do you think I’m holding him, so he won’t start humping the TV.”

“Says the humping master”. Dan says as he gets up. “Last time I remember, you were humping two bottles of gin.”

“But they were pretty bottles of gin.” Grins Sebastian. “I still sleep with them. Wanna come in and have a foursome?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me. And cars.”

Dan kneels over Sebastin and starts punching him. Luis takes out his phone and starts recording


End file.
